The After party's better than the party
by vampireacademygirls
Summary: its Karins and Yuzu's birthday party. Told in Karin's point of view, and her tells her views on birthday partys. I dont own the characters


"Yuzu! My darling daughter do you know where your sister is? It's almost time to start your birthday dinner. I can't-"

My dad was cut off; I bet that Ichigo kicked him in the face. He's such a great brother sometimes.

But the both of them were so loud. I could hear them fighting, Dad saying "Ichigo my son-" and being punched by my screaming brother. Thank Kami Ichigo shut him up.

There were so many people down stairs; I just had to get away. People are so annoying, its Yuzu's crowd; I'd rather be on the soccer field alone. At times like this where my father would have an aneurism- not that I would mind- if he knew where I was. It's the next best thing to the soccer field, the rooftop.

* * *

><p>Ichigo had brought me to the rooftop top three birthdays after our mom died. He had tried to bring Yuzu too but she was too scared. Ichi had to wait till Dad left because when he asked the first time, Dad went on a rampage on how ' his precious baby girl was going to falls to her death but he didn't care if Ichi went up and fell'. That night while Yuzu and Dad where in the clinic, he brought me up there. And it was so beautiful.<p>

The sky was dark and thousands of stars were shining. It was a chilly day but the weather on the roof felt perfect. I could have stared at that wonderful sky for hours on end. I have no idea how long I did stare at the sky, it just felt so peaceful. I suddenly thought that Mommy would love this and that I should bring her up her. I turned toward Ichigo to tell him my idea but then I realized Mommy was gone. Ichi saw my face fall and pulled me into a hug. And I started to cry. I bawled like the little child that I was at that time. Ichi just held me tight and at some point cried with me.

"Karin," He whispered "Mommy's up there now. She's a star. Mommy can see the stars better than we can, she can see us, and she's watching us. Mommy loved you and still loves you, Karin. Me and her want you to be happy on your birthday."

That's the only thing he or I said for the rest of our time up there. Once we went back inside Ichi helped me get ready for bed the same way Mommy did. He tucked me in bed like Mommy used too, better than Dad does.

Ichigo made me like my birthdays again. And since then has our tradition to escape whatever party Dad had planned and sit on the roof. Sometimes we sat up her eating our cake or late after the party guest had left. Tonight hopefully would be no different. Since I heard Dad's ranting getting louder and louder I decided it was time to get back to the 'fun' party.

* * *

><p>The party turned out to be pretty okay. Ichigo's Soul Reaper friends were there so I guess that was the best part. I saw Toushiro and Ranguiko again; Shiro gave me a new soccer ball from an expensive brand. I hugged him as Thank You and Ranguiko took pictures I think. Shiro gave Yuzu a cooking book for American foods which she squealed, yes squealed, when she saw. I didn't run away when everyone started singing Happy Birthday to me and Yuzu, and I even managed to smile in a few photos.<p>

It was late that night well actually very early morning once people left and we got ready for bed. I started to get out of bed quietly to go to the roof without waking up Yuzu when I heard her speak to me.

"Karin, could I possibly, maybe, if it's alright with you go to the roof with you and Ichi please?" She asked in the small polite voice that only she has.

I smiled "Of course, just bring a jacket or something in case it gets cold."

And so we started to make our way up to the rooftop making more noise than possible to wake the old man up but surprisingly her didn't. Or he could have just let us gone. Ichi was already sitting on the roof once Yuzu and I got there. I know with his Soul Reaper powers he probably knew Yuzu was with me but anyway I still said

"Hey look who I brought along."

He smiled, turned toward us and motioned us to sit next to him. Soon the three of us laid down, star gazing. It was Yuzu, who broke the comfortable silence.

"Mom would have loved this."

Ichigo and I looked at each other smiling.

"Mom can still see the stars better than us in heaven. She's watching us as we're looking up toward her."

* * *

><p>I wrote this for Karin's and Yuzu's brithday yesterday May 6. I know its a day late but I was busy with my own birthday party to submit it. Yeah I share the same birthday as the twins. When I found out i squealed like a fangirl. hahah<p>

I hope you enjoyed the story. If you have any thing to say about the story leave a comment and check out my other stories. Dont be shy


End file.
